Mulled
by Serephinex
Summary: Mulled by a bear and left for dead, Emmett Cullen meets the gloriful Rosalie Hale, who saves him from the horrible fate. This it the story of their life together. Title not concrete and subject to change. Future chapters will change current rating to 'M'.


Rosalie felt the rush as she ran through the trees and down a hill. She was irritated with Edward, again. He just didn't listen to anything she had to say. Ofcourse, he never had, but today he was being especially obnoxious. He had recently arrived back from Alaska, Denali again, after spending a few months there with Tanya and her sisters. She knew that Tanya had taken a special interest in Edward, and Rosalie had been attempting to get a reason from him of why he continued on refusing her. He had stayed silent, so she had asked why he had never taken an interest in anyone. He had ignored her, but not before shooting back an identicle question. "Why haven't you taken an interest in anyone?" he had sneered. Her answer had been to dramatically sweep from the room, her golden hair falling out from the knot at the back of her head from the speed at which she had done so, and responded with a huffed "I'm going hunting". It was her way of blowing off steam.  
She had been tracking the bear for what felt like hours, even if it had been a mere 4 minutes.  
Generally, tracking her prey was easily done, and done well, but this grizzly's trail happened to be particularily difficult. Not only because she wasn't particularily keen on the scent of bear, but because she kept catching the scent, a much more appetizing scent, of some other creature - one which she couldn't finger properly.  
She slowed her pace as the sun started to shine through the dense trees, her skin glinting in the sunlight. Simply looking at the brightness of the sunlight made Edward's words wash away. The bear wasn't going to go very far in the few seconds she would take to glory at herself. With that being thought, she smiled, pulling her long blonde hair from it's sheath and letting it blow around her as the wind picked up. Any audience she would have had, would have seen her stop with her hair up, blink, and it would be down, tumbling down her shoulders. Doubtfully, they'd be looking at her hair, though. She was gorgeous, and she knew it. Rosalie stretched her hand in front of her, marvelling at the texture as the sun danced across it, bounced off of it. She still wasn't used to the texture the sun played on her skin and awe overtook her at the very sight.

She had been an immortal for years now; that part at the very least was easy to adapt to and she pitied anyone who never got to know of the everlasting feeling; the unlimited time she had to do what she wanted. Once her eyes had faded from the dark scarlet-hue to the spectacular gold and she was able to go out into society without the overwhelming feeling she was about to attack anyone within a 4 mile raidus (not that this really applied to her in any sense. She had murdered 7people her first night of becoming a vampire without tasting, or spilling, a drop of their blood.) this lifestyle had felt like the right fit. Atleast, thats what she told everyone, what her face showed; what her mask portrayed. However, inside the depths of her thoughts was an entirely different story and only he knew, perfect Edward with his mind-reading abilities, knew of her real thoughts on this eternal lifestyle.  
Most would give anything. Their mind, their body, their soul to live forever. To not have to worry day after day about dying. That if you crossed the road and were hit by a carriage, you would be able to stand back up and brush yourself off without a mark. Most of her kind would be across the road and halfway down the street before the driver would even notice the danger of hitting someone. Eternal beauty was nice, a definate bonus, but she'd give anything to have her own warm blood running through her veins again. To feel the heat rise to her face in a blush when a man offered her a compliment. But alas, no. She kept it all within herself. She often wondered if even Edward truely knew, if he was able to sense the searing intensity of the constant feeling which overwhelmed her.  
She knew, oh she knew, that if it wasn't for her antagonizing beauty and the pointlessness of suicide, she was sure she would have preished, as she should have all those many years ago.

At this time, she tried to focus on her hunting; her thoughts were getting into uncharted territory again. With a deep breath of summer-tennesee air to brush off the thoughts racing through her mind, she began running again, picking up speed as the bear's scent became more potent.

Blood. That was the reason behind the sudden potency, she realised as she passed a low branch and a leaf sparkled crimson upon it. A few spots here and there created a trail. The owner was awhile up the trail yet, about a 3 minute run, Rosalie noted, as she scanned far ahead of her, but with her heightened sight, still she could see it. A large black bear loomed over something she couldn't see, the bears large mass blocked it. Rosalie stopped for a second, as she recognized the bear's strange behavior. The bear kept moving; backwards a few steps, then forward a few more, only to jump a few feet back again, almost as if something was piercing sharply from the front. Eager, she picked up her speed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was as if everything was in slow motion to Emmett. The bear swiped at his torso again, but missed as he ducked tojab the knife he held at the beasts leg, which pierced the flesh deep and began to bleed profusely. He grinned in satisfaction, even laughing a little as the bear stumbled back a few paces in pain. Suddenly, and with an enormous growl, the bear stood on it's hind legs and with a vengence, took another fearsome swipe towards him, knocking him towards the ground. The bear's mightly claws had ripped his shirt and Emmett noted the warmth spreading across his chest. Just then, the forest started spinning, the trees unwilling to stay in one place and he felt the ground sped upwards to meet his face. He wasn't completely sure what was happening, but he felt a sudden fire shiver down his leg and felt 3 hard objects leave his skin. Another growl shuddered from somewhere above him.

He thought he heard something new. Another wild beast, perhaps? The bear was suddenly preoccupied with the new arrival, scuffling it sounded like. It sounded like it was losing to whatever creature stood before it. There was a deafening roar, the high-pitched sound of claws on something like rock, a whimper, and what Emmett thought he heard as the fast patter of paws upon the ground. Something loomed over him but, besides a tall figure, his sight was too blurred to make out what it was. He heard panting though. A wolf, on it's hind legs, protecting it's trophy, perhaps? Emmett was sure he would keep the wolf satisfied for days, if not weeks and it didn't even have to do any work. But how could a wolf fight off a large grizzly like that? His pondering was stopped short as a sudden jolt of pain shot the length of his calf and settled in the depths of his stomach. He felt like vomiting. Emmett found that he couldn't feel his body anymore. His arms felt like that were sprawled by his sides, but he couldn't move them. When he tried, his muscles screamed in agony. Every nerve in his body was on fire it felt. Emmett still felt the presence above him and he tried to open his eyes a fraction, but the pain was far too unbearable. There was a sharp intake of breath - a human intake and soon he was standing, having been pulled up by cold hands by some unknown being. The sudden jolt made his stomach turn, and he felt bile was over his tongue. With a cough and a splutter, he was on all fours, throwing up the near-empty contents of his stomach. He found the strength to open his eyes a half a centemetre, just enough to see the person who accompanied him. He glimpsed upon the angel above him, blonde hair blowing to one side, her eyes open wide, and her mouth open in horror, for a glimmer of a second, the last of his adrenaline shot through him. He wanted to be strong and masculine for the gorgeous creature in front of him, but when he realised the impossibility of such a creature on earth, he realised how dead he really must be and, although not wanting to leave the woman (if that really was what she was) he collapsed.


End file.
